Sev gets married
.Look everyone, Alex Here, (And SEV) Shut up Sev, this is all Me. Anyways, we're doing another Sev story! This story, in case you don't know from the title, depicts the marrige of our heroes, the beatiful Skye and the, eh, meh Sev. The last one: http://youngwritersclub.wikia.com/wiki/Sev_saves_her_life.#WikiaArticleComments Sev: Meh? WARNING: Some suggestive Content, awaits you in this story. So. Yeah. Chapter 1: (Sev's POV) I wake up in my bed, scratch that, the floor. The bed is kinda. Screwy. The matress is torn up and thrown off, the blankets are all over the place. There's a pillow all the way in the closet. Good Lord! I think to myself. Then I assess myself. My back is kinda stiff, and I think I may have busted the joint in my prosthetic arm. It's remarkable really, how articulate it is, almost as good as the real thing. I hope I didn't bust it. I did get knocked around pretty hard last night. And I know what you're thinking, was he in a fight, was he robbed? No, It was just me and my fiancee', Skye. I guess you get the picture now. Heh, yeah. Hard to believe I proposed to her last night. It was a great moment. Then I smell bacon in the kitchen. My thoughts are all dropped at the smell of the frying delicousness. Skye must already be up. I get up and walk down to the kitchen. There she is, in all her beauty, cooking pancakes. "Morning, lovely," I say. Good lord, now I remember why I don't try out pet names, that was awful. Skye laughs at my attempted sweetness, "Morning, Sev, How'd you sleep?" "Not much," I say, "But fine. Fine, you?" "Good," She crosses the room and gives me a kiss, before going back to the cooking. We eat our breakfast on the couch, sitting as close as possible. "I need to shop for a dress," she says excitedly, putting her head on my shoulder. I rest my head against hers. "You know, You've never met my dad. That's weird." she says. "Well, I'll call him today, alright? I'll look him up." I say, She smiles and falls asleep on my shoulder. Chap 2. Skyes POV I lay my head sweetly on his shoulder, then I realize what he said. “Wait what?” I ask him sitting up. “Yeah, ill go the court house, maybe find some records on him. Find him for you.” The thought of meeting my father makes my heart flutter. But the sense of impeding doom soon follows. He left me once; he’s lost me, so there’s no point in getting in contact. Sev see’s the panic I’m sure register on my face. “No. Sev. Don’t. You cant do that.” I stutter. I’m reduce to tears, the salty water falling from my eyes pleas with him to not do that. “Ok. Ok its okay, hey listen I wont if you don’t want me to. Okay?” he says rubbing my face with his soft hand. Clearing the tears. “Okay.” I calm down a bit. I go back to eating breakfast. Since I’ve had a guy in the house, I’ve sort of been eating meet. I know Sev adores it, so I go along with it. I continue to chat about wedding plans, I can tell like most guys Sev couldn’t care less. I eventually hear him snoring. So I get out of his arms, and switch off the light for him. I go to the kitchen and put the plates down, admiring the ring. It’s a small ring, but, I like it that way. All my life I had the opportunity to buy anything I ever wanted. But this was bought, for me. And was giving to me. It was different. None the less it was mine, and it signified that I was forever linked to Sev. I hear a knock at the door, and see Nikki waiting though the window. I look at the place. It was in shambles. Pillows, cushions, plates, cups, glasses, furniture all on odd places on the floor….i was embarrassed, but what the heck I’m engaged I can do whatever the hell I want. I open the door. She runs into my arms. “Skye.” she yells. “Shh. You will wake Sev up.” I say. She stops and surveys the room. Looking at the mess, she tries to keep her laughter in. “Well. We don’t want that.” She says. “Or do we?” he giggles. “Shut up and get inside.” I laugh. She picks up a satchel she dropped on the floor and walks inside. “My. You certainly had a big night.” She comments. I can help but hold in my smile. “What are you talking about;We just watched some TV. Why you would even think!” I joke. She sits at the kitchen bench and opens her bag. Inside I see a bunch of bridal magazines. “Now as official maid of honor. I think I have a duty, to run your life.” She laughs. I sit down, and open the first magazine. Chapter 3: Nikki's POV Another dress. The piles of dresses got larger and larger, until I could barely see the floor. "Is this really necessary?" Skye asked, as she tried on a long sparkling gown. She looked at the price tag, and her eyes widened. "And affordable?" I laughed, "You thought YOU were paying for this wedding? No way. With your budget, I might as well buy a blanket and wrap it around you." "hey! Sev and I work hard, but..." her voice trails off, and I know why. Even with the both of them working full time, they still scrape by. "And that's why I'm paying. Anyway, my grandpa died last month, and left me a boatload of inheritance. The wedding will use up about .1% of it. If we're fancy enough." I explain. Skye looks at me with pity, but I shrug. "I didn't know him that well. And when I saw him, he would always tell me I need to eat more raisin bran." Skye laughed, and agreed for a LITTLE help. But I told her I'm paying all of it. I whispered the amount of inheritance I received, and her mouth formed a perfect O. He owned literally every company. King Cola, Calliden Cosmetics, Calgreens, and Calla Lily. Basically ever huge company. Being an only child had its perks. The next dress she tried on was a strappless, with lace, satin, and pearls. "a bit fancy for my taste..." Skye commented. "Even for your own wedding?!" I asked. "okay maybe it's okay." Skye admitted, then added, "Okay it's drop dead gorgeous." I smiled, then we moved on to the next thing: my dress. I got a pale pink dress, pearl necklace, and lacy trim. I ordered Skye's bouquet, and then sat down to relax. "I feel like I'm doing nothing!" Skye complained. "don't worry, everything is going to be fine. Just don't interfere!" I smiled, then picked up my ringing phone. "NIKKI!" Sev's panicked voice rang through my ears. "it's an emergency!" "Okay, we'll be right there!" I hung up, and quickly gathered our stuff. "what's wrong?" Skye asked,noting my obvious panic. "Sev says its an emergency." I explain, packing my purse. We drive home quickly, not even noting the speed limit. Sev is sitting at the kitchen table, and his eyes widen as we approach. "Guys, I was looking through Skye's records to find her birth certificate, and...." His voice fades, but his eyes are full of fright. "Skye, you're adopted." 'chap 4 skyes pov' They both turn to me to see my reaction. I have no reaction. Because it’s not true. “Oh guys come on. Is this like…some kind of joke or something?” I say laughing a bit. “Cause if it is, its kind of funny.” I see a tear well in Nikkis eye. “Skye, honey. I’m not kidding. Here.” Sev hands me the piece of paper with documents. It has some kind legal jargon on it, but I do notice this text in bold new time’s roman font. Under the act of 1987. Section eight of the twenty fourth guild line of “bill of legal adoption”. I Rachel Elizabeth James, and I John Jesse Brooks agree to adopt child of the name. Skye Kayla Brooks to be our child, and legal citizen of America. ' Under this passage is both my parents signatures. “Guys, this is obviously not true. I was born on the 28th of December. My mother gave birth in Westmeads children hospital Sydney Australia at 6:48pm. I was born blue, and they had to keep me under observation to make sure I was okay. A week later my parents took me home. The home I grew up in. See, how could I know all that if I was adopted?” Nikki pulls me a bit closer to her and takes my shoulders. “You said it yourself Skye. She’s a good liar.” She says in a hushed tone. “Yeah. My mothers good about lying where’s she’s been, not about weather I’m hers or not.” Sev takes my hands. “Skye. Look at the form. Does it look forged?” he says holding up the yellowy colored paper. “Well no. But, that doesn’t mean its not.” I defend. “Skye, why would this be here if it’s not true?” Sev asks me. “I don’t know okay! But you have to believe me! My father is my father! And my mother my mother! IM NOT STUPID I KNOW WHO I AM!” I scream. Its cant be true. That’s what I’m sure of, I’m NOT adopted. “whoa skye clam down.” Nikki says. I rip her amrs off mine, and the same for sevs. “NO! Your lying to me! Your lying!” I scream. I cant control my emotions. Im angery at them for lying to me. I rish out the front door, and sev chases after me. “GO AWAY!” I push him off me and jump in the car still holding the file. I lock the door and Sev pleads with me to open the door. Nikki stand at the door way crying. I start the engine, and drive straight for the court house. Skyes Pov-Chap 5 I knew I was going far beyond the speed limit. And yet it didn’t feel fast enough. My foot pulsed though to the peddle which was digging into the carpet in the car. I finally reached the court house. I parked, I’m sure illegally, and practically ran in. I walked in looking extremely angry by the look on the receptionists face. “How can I help you mam.” She said fear filling her face. I slammed the tethered paper on the bench in front of her and pointed to my father name. “Find everything you can on this man now.” I said. “John Jesse Brooks?” she asks looking at the paper. “Yes that’s him” I reply. “Are you Skye?” she asks again. I’m shocked for a moment. “How do you know me?” I ask curiously, set back from my anger. “You’re…fiancé? Was in here today I think, asking the same thing. His information.” She says. “HE WHAT?” I yell. She jolts back. “Sorry. Um did he get it?” I ask trying to calm myself. “Um yes. He paid for his address and phone number.” She says. I’m sure my face turned red. “Thank you.” I say though gritted teeth. I walk slowly and tense out of the court house, and in the car. I think (if it’s possible) I drive faster home. When I get there, Nikkis car remains in the drive way, but Andy’s one is parked to. I storm up the stairs. I flip open the door ready to strangle Sev. I told him NOT to contact my father. Sev is sitting on the couch, Nikki and Andrew next to him. “Sev! You talked to my dad!” all three heads flip at once, and all stand at once. “Skye calm down.” Says Nikki. “NO! I told him not to-“ I start but a very familiar voice stops me. One I remember. A deep sorrowful voice. “Skye” he says. I turn and see him. “Dad.” I whisper. CHAPTER 6(Sev's POV) I admit I might have should not have tried to contact Mr. Brooks. He lives all the way in Austrailia, where he was born. But a few weeks before I proposed, I searched and searched and I located him. I called him and told him about how I planned to marry Skye. He was nice enough, but he wanted to come out and meet me atleast before the wedding. It took him a while t o get a flight and that's why it took me months to propose. I wanted to get married earlier, but that was his condition to allow me to marry her. And standing here, with Skye staring at her adoptive dad, I'm worried i've made a Big mistake. "Skye, honey, Sev tells me you know you're adopted," he says in a gentle voice. She's about to answer, when the tears start pouring from her eyes. chapter 7: Nikki's POV Her sudden change in mood scares me, and I rush to her side with a box of tissues. I couldn't tell if the tears were joy, sadness, or hate. I found out pretty soon it was far from joy. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE LIED TO ME?!" Skye screamed, distressed. I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. She flung my gesture away, and let out another wail. "Skye, what you-" he started. "I DON'T CARE," Skye cried, "I thought you were the one who loved me. And you left us. And now I find out you've lied to me for my whole life?!" I'm speechless. What should I do? What COULD I do? Skye's father opens his mouth to try to condone his lies, and to make things right. But she flys away, turning her back to him. "I DON'T EVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" She screams, hurt in her eyes. With her red, puffy eyes and ragged hair, she is the image of anger, frustration, and damage. What she does next shocks me. She holds up her hand. On it, so delicately placed, was a plastic ring. Cheap, probably came out of one of those toy dispensers you see at the store or in restaurants. It was adorned with a little dolphin. Probably worth 5 cents. But I knew better. Skye treasured that ring above all things. Her father gave it to her when she was 6, before he left. She had never taken it off. Ever. But she yanked it off, and threw it at him. It hit him in the neck. She then ran away, apparent tears streaming down her face. Her father looked awestruck, and shook his head with disappointment. "Sev, when she comes around, tell her, her biological parents are still alive. And give her this." He said, getting up to leave. He handed Sev a folded slip of paper, and calmly walked out. When Sev unfolded the paper, it clearly was an address. Chap 8 Skyes POV My head was buried in the white pillows. My finger felt so light without the ring there. I was actually reaching for my engagement ring, but my mind wouldn’t let me take it off. As mad as I was at Sev, I could never imagine not being with him. But for 15 years I’ve lived without my dad, so I know I could live without him. I hear a slight knock at the door, and Nikki comes in. She’s about the only one I WANT to see. She cowers behind the Door, but when she see’s my face, she’s completely fearless. She simply runs to me and holds me. I honestly don’t know how I lived without her. She rocks me back and forth. I can barely breathe. “Oh honey, he was just trying to help.” She says referring to Sev. “Oh? Really? Well lets recap. First he goes out without you. Gosh knows how far he got with you. Then, after I forgive him. He then goes and contacts my father, when I asked him NOT to. And then, on top of that he confirms that in fact, the father he brought me is the wrong one! I mean who knows who the real one is? Oh yeah and I lost my ring. But that’s not really his fault.” I find confess. “Well….heres your ring.” She hands me my ring. But I put it on my bedside table. “Ahh. I’ve had enough of boys!” I say simply. Nikki laughs a tad, and lies next to on the bed and hold my hand. “What do you think my dad is like in real life?” I ask Nikki. She takes a few moments. “I think only you can find that out for yourself.” She reaches into her pocket and takes out a piece of paper, then hands it to me. I open it. ''I’m sorry I wasn’t there. ''28 Marylyn street'. Knock on the door, and he will be there. '' Is written on it. “Your dad just gave it to me.” She says. “He’s my father. Actually he’s not even that anymore.” I say sorrowfully. “Do you want me to drive you there?” she asks. I look at myself in the mirror. What I see, is not someone remotely human. I have black stains everywhere on my face. And my hair is all frazzled. “No. not likes this.” I sniffle. “I have an idea.” Nikki says sitting up. “And what’s that?” I say, wiping some of the tears. “Lets go to the gym.” She says getting pretty excited. “Nah, don’t feel like it.” I say. “Hey, I’m your best friend. And made of honor, means I get to run your life. Wash your face and get dressed.” I look at her uncertainly. “Go! Go!.” She forces. Chapter.....Dang it not again. I keep forgetting. Sev's POV Skye and Nikki are out the door in about five seconds. They didn't even tell me where they were going. I sit on the couch. "Well that was a horrible idea," I say to no one in particular. Admittably, it was. I shouldn't have contacted Skye's father, like she told me not to. I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do. So I absently sit there and worry. And think. And yell at myself for being such a screw-up. Where the heck did they go? I ask myself this a lot. The mall? Shopping? Pssh, I have no idea. Maybe there was an adress in the envelope Nikki had. That's one of possibly a thousand thoughts that go through my head over the course of the next hour. I don't move from the couch, don't turn on the TV, don't do anything but think. and think. and think. I need to stop doing that. Thinking is not a good thing for me to do. But I can't stop it, so I do. And I get just the idea. A horrible idea, a stupid idea. One that work, but it's all I have. Chapter 10: Nikki's POV The car ride was completely silent. Skye's face was to the window, but I'm sure tears were falling down her face all the while. The address was vague, and I didn't know what part of town. I put it on Google Maps, but nothing came up. I called Skye's dad again, but he didn't pick up. "Hey, Skye?" I asked softly, not wanting to anger her. A quiet sniff assured me she was still awake. "Yeah?" She sniffed, and faced me. Her makeup was running down her face still, but her puffy red eyes made it look like she had an allergic reaction to something. I pulled over to clean her up. She sits still as I use a box of Kleenex to mop up her running mascara. I reapplied her eyeshadow and eyeliner, but knew her mascara would run again. After cleaning her up, I continued to drive. "Nikki?" Skye whispered. "What?" "What was the address? I mean, where are we going?" I paused; I wasn't exactly sure myself. So I just handed her the paper. "28 Marylyn Street," she read quietly. "Knock and he will be there." I don't know if it was my imagination, but for a minute, I heard a tone of bitterness. And recognition. But I didn't ask her. I drove around, not really knowing where I was going. Finally, Skye realized. "You have no clue where Marylyn St. is, do you?" She asked, and actually smiled a bit. I started cracking up, shaking my head. Soon, we were both laughing. "Do you know where it is?" I giggled. Suddenly, her face grew solemn. "Yeah. I do." Right then, I was completely sure she knew where it was. And I wasn't sure I wanted to know why. The car ride was silent after that, except for the occasional, "Turn left," or the loud gum smacking noise I always made. "Nikki, we're almost there. But I need to tell you, don't be shocked. And please don't think badly of me." She asked, with a pleading quality to her voice. I nodded, confused. Her words gave me the idea that the place were going to wasn't a good place. But I started to understand when we got closer. We started moving towards the richer part of town, and I starting realizing, Skye's parents were rich. We stopped in front of a huge mansion, complete with a sprawling estate that was neatly groomed. It reminded me of my grandfather's old estate, over on Prince Avenue. Gardeners were trimming lush topiaries, and a maid was dusting a marble statue. A large brass knocker was on the red door, and I hesitated. There was also an ornately carved doorbell, but before I could decide, Skye knocked the brass knocker. In a pattern. I jumped as I heard a crash, and a sharp, "IT'S HER!" A tall, thin woman opened the door, and she looked right at Skye. I almost gasped, because she was a spitting image of Skye. Her skin was a finest porcelain, with high, regal cheekbones. Her beautiful blue eyes were the exact same shade of Skye's, though a slightly different shape. Her scarily youthful face was framed by a waterfall of golden hair, shaped into perfect curls. Both women were silent for a second, but a tear rolled down the face of the elder. "I'm going to get..." She rushed off, yelling something in French to a maid. A petite maid ushered us in, and sat us down at a finely carved table, and set tea and scones in front of us. She said, in an unmistakably Italian accent, "Miss Marylyn must get Mister. 'E es taking 'iz medizine." An old man was rolled down the stairs on a wheelchair. His eyes were dreamy and unfocused. Though wrinkles and dryness plagued his skin, I could tell he was once quite handsome, and strong. But he was hunched over, and despite the wheel chair, he had shaky mobility. He looked at Skye, and he smiled. But it was eerie, and somewhat insane. The young, beautiful woman who had greeted us was holding his hand, leading him. Then I realized that they were wearing matching rings. This model-appearing woman was married this old looney bag? But something clicked. This man wasn't old. But he looked, acted, and seemed old. Something had happened. The man's wobbly steps, dreamy expression, and random gestures made me question his sanity. And I wondered if that was just it. Skye's father was mentally insane. Chap 11 Skyes pov. '''Bold text I thought I would simply be to mad at them for giving me away to feel any kind of sadness towards them. But when I saw my father, I could do nothing more but let the tears fall. As soon has Nikki saw me crying she wrapped her arms around me. I don't know why I felt so heart broken. My mother and father decided to give me away. So why would I care for them? Although I didn't understand my emotions I certainly felt them. The person, I guess would be my birth mother, whispered something in the maids ear, and a few moments the maid came out with a glass of water. I eventually sat down and accepted the water. My "father" was all the while looking at me in utter confusion. It was clear he had no idea who I was or what I was doing here, or why I was a babbling mess. Nikki eventually calmed me enough to at least stop the tears. "do you have a place we can freshen up?" she asks my "mother". She had a twinge of formality in her voice. But it did sound natural enough that she didn't seem uncomfortable. You can tell she had done this before. "Mariah, please show them to the restroom." the woman said in her accent. The maid nodded and summoned us down the hall. Nikki ushers me by the small of my back. We reach the heavenly white door. "it is right in there" she says in a thick spanish accent. Living in Australia, we were surrounded by people of all nationalities and languages. So I was used to deciphering accents, however Nikki obviously understood nothing that lady had said. I spoke a few words in Spanish, which loosely translated to. "thank you you are kind". She was obviously pleased to see that i spoke some spanish. She then asked me if I needed anything in Spanish. "no, but I will call for you if I do". I say with a sweet smile. I then kiss her on the cheek, (the Spanish way). She leaves, and Nikki walks into the bathroom with me. " I didn't know you spoke Spanish?" Nikki said questionably obviously asking for more information. I simply replywith a nod. She understood my desire to remain silent, and nodded. She re re applied my make-up knowing that I simply didn't want to face my parents for the first time looking like the way I did. I looked in the mirror and admired her job. "your really good at this stuff you know" I mutter. "yeah, yeah. Alright, are you ready? " she asks me. I look at the window longingly. Before I even speak a work Nikki pulls me back. "no we're not escaping though the window." she says. "what? Can't I have a private thought?" I say in a high pitched defensive voice. She laughs a bit then opens the door. "oh wait...did you actually need to use the toilet?" she says a bit awkwardly. I laugh a bit to. " no Nikki I'm fine. Let's get this over with." I walk though the door and take a breath. I slowly walk into the sitting room, where my mother is rocking nervously. As soon as she Catch's a glimpse of me, she stands right away. "please sit." she smiles, I comply. I take a seat on the soft velvet couch, and wait for the awkwardness to being. Fortunately I have the best friend in the world. Nikki starts immediately with the small talk. Asking intuitive questions, sand listening intently. It's not awkward at all, infact my mother and Nikki click quite quickly. There talking about the newest outfits on the red carpet before my father finally decides to speak. "so your Skye?" he says while examine me up and down. His old unruffled voice reflects wisdom. Both Nikki and my mothers eyes dart to the situation. "Yes. I'm Skye. " I say in an confidant tone that surpises not only me but Nikki also. "The one I gave away?" the words pierce my mind. The words I dread so much. "yes. I suppose so." I say again with a confidant tone. "If I didn't want you. Why are you her?" it's a question that stumps me. I have no idea what to say. Mainly because its a fair question. After a few moments of silence I finally reply. "I guess I just needed to know." I whisper. He looks at me oddly. "so Skye, tell me about yourself." my mother quickly changes the subject. She seems like such a humble woman. I can only respond with kindness. "there's nothing to tell really to tell. I'm just a girl." I say, with a wispy washy tone. "Skyes an amazing person. She's one of the nicest people on the planet." Nikki says with a innocent tone. I look at her wide eyed. "we'll, if that is true. It's the people in my life that make me so. Nikki here, and Sev" I say smiling when I mention sees name. "who's Sev?" she's asks. This is the one subject I'm actually looking forward to speak about. "he's my fiancé actually. We've been engaged only for a few days now." I smile. My mother looks shocked. "we'll we must meet him!"she says excited. My heart skips a moment. The comment angers me so much, I speak. "I don't think you have much say in who I marry." I snap. She looks hurt for a moment, and my father laughs somewhat. "no..I didn't mean to offend you I simp-" she beings "I think I better be going. " I say obviously annoyed. "oh..if you wish." she says disappointed "will I see you again?" she asks standing. I'm not sure I know the answer. I stand quiet. "we'll see." Nikki says. "it was lovely meeting you Skye, I do hope we can see each other again." my mother says. "thank you. Rachel." I say awkwardly. I shake her hand, and then nod to my father. Nikki does the same, and we leave out the door. Nikki looks at me worried, and a little annoyed. "don't start." I mutter, we walk down the stairs and drive home. Chapter WHO CARES? Sev;s POV I hear the car pull into the driveway. "No, No," I mutter, "I'm not done!" I dry my hands on the dishtowel and bolt out the door. I stop them just as they come up the steps. "What the actual heck, Sev?" Skye says. Obviously she wasn't in a good mood. "I'm...ahem.....I'm cooking!" I confess. Yeah. That was my idea. Cook dinner. How pathetic am I? Very. Extremely. "I'm not hungry," Skye says shortly. I glance at Nikki. She shakes her head as if to say, "Don't ask," I sigh. "Sorry Skye, go head and go on in," I say sadly. Well that went. Horribly. Her face somewhat softens. "Look Sev, I'm just kinda, high strung at the moment. I'm sorry that you went to the trouble of cooking, but I just don't have much of an appetite," she says to me to make me feel better. "Oh it's okay," I say, even though It still kinda hurt. "I'll bring you some soup or something." She gives me a quick hug and walks inside. "Explanation, please," I ask Nikki once she's inside. Nikki relays all that happened while they were gone. Them going to Skye's parent's house, her mother, her father, her money, her ability to speak Spanish (not an important detail, but Nikki told me anyway). So Skye's family is a snooty rich family. Not at all like her. I wish I could comfort her. What an awkward conversation that would be, "Hey skye, sorry your family is rich and snooty and insane." With the mood she's in, I bet she'd punch me in the face. "I'd give her some time," Nikki says. "Alright," I say, "I think I'm gonna go into town real quick." Chapter 13: Nikki's POV "You sure it will work?" I say, raising an eyebrow. "Positive. Well, sorta." Sev admitted. "Just keep her occupied, and ask her the questions." The plan was risky. Either it could go completely wrong and blow up in our faces, or Skye will go back into La-La Land, and I'm going to have to clean up their mess from watching TV again. Good times. But the main issue was Skye. The preparation would be a while, and I didn't want to run into Sev while he was running errands. "I got it!" I realized, snapping my fingers. "I'll take her to Dinah's!" "Um, Dinah's, as in...?" Sev questioned. Which was completely funny, considering that every teenage girl has heard of Dinah's. "Um, Dinah's, as in only the worlds girliest, sparkliest, and most glamorous mall in the whole world?" I smirked, as if it were obvious. Because it was. "Skye really doesn't like shopping..." Sev reminded. "Yes, but EVER girl likes Dinah's! The hottest Boutiques, French nail salons, hairdressers from JAPAN, low sugar/fat food, and of course, Dinah Love: The pinnacle of shoe stores." I gushed, accounting for the gorgeous mall. "Plus, I have a charge account there, so anything we want," I snapped my fingers,"We get!" Sev looked pleased, though completely confused, and agreed. When I told Skye we we going shopping, she had the same tired and frustrated look on that she's had on since..."the incident." Grouchily, she got in the car, and she didn't talk the whole car ride. But when Dinah's came in sight, her eyes widened in obvious pleasure. And I didn't blame her. Dinah's stood out from every other mall. Expensive steel, paint job, and the latest technology in shopping. We walked into the mall, and Skye was completely awestruck. Immediately, Jeanette greeted us. "Nikki! So wonderful to see you again!" She beamed, hugging me. Jeanette has been like a nanny to me for my whole life. I remember when she was 20, and she started the job. I was 8 at the time, and had already had 5 credit cards- half of them reserved for Dinah's. Of course, now I just have a Dinah's exclusive membership card- and only 5 were in existence. "Jeanette, this is Skye, my best friend." I introduced. Skye seemed overwhelmed by the fanciness the mall. There was a main sitting area, with plush silk chairs and a WebDucks Coffee shop and bakery. Polished glass elevators sped up the 4 story mall, at breathtaking speed. Top of the Line stores everywhere. Little girls carrying Prada purses. It was surprising she didn't pass out. "Nice to meet you." Skye said, still somewhat in a shopping trance. Jeanette showed no surprise in her expression. This was probably protocol. Jeanette handed me my special phone, that I could use to call the staff. If I needed help carrying my bags, couldn't find a store, or just needed to be fanned- they would come. Skye and I successfully walked past about one store until our willpower crumbled. Skye rushed to the glass. "Is that a Gucci miniskirt?! That's so cute!" She squealed. And Skye does not squeal. We walked in, and ten minutes later we walked out with the miniskirt, a scarf, and a bottle of their newest perfume that hadn't even been advertised yet. This was a lasting cycle for the next two stores. The next shop was a nail salon, and Sev finally texted me the questions. We sat down in the satin massage chairs, holding frappes and authentic French croissants. Talking aimlessly, I read over the questions Sev sent me. I had to ask them, so he would know EXACTLY how to plan things. 1. Favorite Comfort food? 2. Fave color? And the list went on. And on. And on. And I prepared myself for a loooong talk, thanking the lady for persuading me into doing the deluxe treatment. I'm sorry if my "girl-talk" wasn't up to par. Half the time, i didn't know what I was saying. SKYE MUST CONTINUE. And don't leave the mall yet. Just answer the questions. Chap 14 Skyes Pov (BABY IM BACK.) Frankly, I would have rather just sat and felt sorry for myself. At least that’s what I thought. That was before Dinah's. Now, don’t get me wrong. I hate shopping. But this is not shopping. This is heaven. Every type of style is in this store. And thanks to Nikkis Card. Its all mine. At one point when I was trying on a pair of red hot heels, I had a sudden panic in my chest that I was becoming a girl. Then I realized I was a girl. After about 3 hours of walking and shopping. My feet are staring to hurt, so Nikki decides its time for pampering. We have a choice of twelve different spar and nail treatment salons. Nikki takes me to her favorite one, and flips open her V.I.P cell phone. She presses a few buttons of the phone, and a moment later, two women appear ready to hold our bags. At first I feel a little guilty. But a few moments on, I’m plunged into a hot bath with some pleasant smelling oils. Needless to say, those women were the last thing on my mind. I sigh while the woman with *Susan* on her name tag, massages my temples. Susan is my new best-friend. Its not until my other best friend interrupts me with a flow of questions. I’m so relaxed I’m quiet happy to answer them. “What you favorite color.” Nikkis relaxed voice asks me. “Blue. Not like a Sky blue. But a deep, mournful blue.” “Favorite food?” “Watermelon.” “Favorite desert?” “Mud cake. Simple and perfect.” “Favorite actor?” “Johnny Depp. Liam hensworth. And of course, the beautiful Leonardo decaprio.” Oh no. I’m Turing into a girl. '' “Favorite animal?” “Butterfly” “Favorite song?” “Smile.” (For obvious reasons). “What’s it like when you do it with Sev.” “Amazing.” I smile. “Wait what?” I realize what she just asked. I was answering these questions so quickly, and I was so relaxed. I didn’t even think about what she was asking, I just answered it. She looks at me innocently. “What? I just wanted to know.” She smiles. “Why would you ask that?” I say with a faint smile playing on my lips. “Well. Ok listen. He has a bionic arm. I just don’t see how he could be…like..good.” She says awkwardly. Yes I admit, it was an awkward question. But I’m glad she asked it. Shows how far she got with him. “Not that its any of your business. But I will have you know. He’s more then adequate.” I say formally. I settle back in my chair, and the lady continues to rub my feet, obviously hiding a laugh. Nikkis questions continue. I don’t know why she’s asking them. But I answer none the less. '''hey guys! im back. Now, my typing fingers have been itching to get back to my belived keyboard. But, its been so long. I forgot what sev was about! So i had to re-read it. So, ive been quiet i'll, so its not the best quailty. I have no idea what niki was talking about. So, lets just pretend my chapter fits in the story. ' (Sorry for Akwardness. But i figured we had to face the issue head on =) lol) ''' '''ALEX'S TURN! GET YOU FINGERS TYPING '-Skye' Chapter 15: Nikki's POV- Oh yes, it is me. WITH AWESOMENESS I smile as I text Sev the info. I know he'll find it useful. When Skye puts on her earphones, and an attendant applies a facial and cucumbers, I make a call. I remember Skye's favorite song, and give a friend of mine a call. His manager isn't on, so I leave a voice "Hey it's Nikki Calliden. I was just wondering if you could come to my friend's place, in Windy Grove. Slate Road, number 7. If you can, that'd be great. Thanks!" I hang up, praying that he would be available. In addition, I text an old buddy who I know is in the area, and he replies positively. This is going to be Skye's best day ever. I relax, and let the jets soothe my recent tension. I've been as stiff as a board lately, with all these wedding troubles. Skye STILL doesn't have any designer clothing, so this mall trip should satisfy that. Ah, the beauty of a credit card. But for now, all I will think about is the lovely massage... (Like an hour later really like to pamper themselves) We walked out of the salon, our skin and hair glowing and soft. Skye has a smile on, and finally has worked out those big tension knots in her shoulders. Shoes, clothes, make up, accessories. Eventually, I lose count of how many stores we go to. At Dinah's, there are regular stores like Louis Vuitton and Prada (okay maybe not THAT regular). But then there are the stores specific to Dinah's. Whole rooms are dedicated to scarves, hats, or gloves. All categorized by color. Never once do we ask the price, or even check. But the big fat $500 I see pops up on the cash register at the Juicy Couture boutique, I can guess that we aren't going cheap. The great thing is, an $8,000 shopping spree isn't exactly unknown to me, and my dad won't be surprised at the least. Hey, a girl needs her splurges. At the Burberry shop, we go a little crazy, buying two dresses, and changing into them then and there. I get some cute heels to match, and we both crack up seeing some of the other dresses from some stores. I mean, seriously. Some of the dresses look like a pile of whipped cream stuck on somebody (no joke intended). But our dresses were actually attractive. "Nikki, these are really, REALLY cute, but it's really, REALLY expensive. You don't have to spend this much on me." She pouted, after another $600 purchase. "It's fine. Now lets get our hair done." I insist, and pull her to the hair Salon. Flowing curls for Skye, and an intentionally messy bun for me. I force Skye to get her makeup done, and soon, we look like models for a Burberry magazine. Shoving a matching purse into her hands, we continue to shop. We eventually sit down, my new, 5 inch Burberry heels killing my feet. Even an experienced shopper like me has to take a break. We sit down at a coffee shop, the highest end. Skye hasn't sighed once since the spa, and I'm starting to think there's hope to think of her as a girl. The plush leather seats surprise Skye, along with the flawless tables. Everything here is top notch. Our $6 coffees arrive in ivory china cups, along with a selection of biscuits and sweets. Skye's eyes continue to widen when a group of people walk in to the shop. One person is in the center of everything though. Leonardo DiCaprio. Almost dropping her cup, Skye's mouth drops. "Do you see him?" She hisses. Although Dinah's attracts lots of famous people, you could see the whispers rippling throughout the small shop. Several girls clad in questionable clothing start to spray noxious perfumes on themselves, fogging up the air. But I knew this was going to happen when I asked him to come. "You should say hi to him." I whisper to Skye, nudging her in his direction. "Are you crazy? He's Leonardo DiCaprio! You can't just walk up to him and say 'hi how's it going.'" She shakes her head vigorously. "Fine," I relent. But I'm glad I got her pampered to look picture perfect. Because the next part of my plan fell into place. Leonardo started walking towards us. Category:Romance